A Beautiful Disaster
by darkangel1690
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts, but will she prove to be the help Hogwarts is going to need or a disaster? HGRW BZGW HP DM
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Disaster Chapter 1: A Turn of Events 

The Hogwarts Express blew its final whistle before its departure from Platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts students immediately scrambled to find a compartment on the train. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, interlocking hands, and the famous Harry Potter went towards the back of the train to their usual compartment. They were in their last memorable year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Shivers ran up and down their bodies as they awaited the excitement this year would bring them.

The trio had changed a lot over the summer. Hermione's hair was less frizzy and her body was perfectly toned, making her more desirable for Ron. Ron Weasley was no more the mere friend of Harry Potter who wore handed-down clothes. His Quidditch games paid off because everywhere he went, girl's goggling eyes followed him. Harry had also changed. His black messy hair was still ruffled, making him look even more sexier and his green eyes shown vibrantly. His handsome facial features went along with his strong lean frame.

Minutes after they were suited into their compartment, the door slammed open. Inside stepped a very disgusted-looking Malfoy, a.k.a. the ferret. He too had become more developed this year (if you know what I mean) and had girls swooning over him, especially Pansy.

"Well, well, well. Looky here. We've got Pothead and what's this?" He put on a mocking surprised face. "The Weasel has hooked up with the Mudblood? This is going to be interesting.:

Ron and Harry were about to jump to her defense, but Hermione held them down. Instead, she stood up herself and raised her wand.

"I'm of age, Malfoy. I can put any hex on you if I wanted too. Right here. Right now. Besides, I don't have to tolerate you insolent behavior anymore. I'm Head Girl."

Draco yawned in a boring way. "I always thought you to be a lot smarter, Granger, but I guess your mind doesn't function well when you're screwing with your boyfriend every chance you get. Let me spell it out for you. I'M…HEAD…BOY."

Hermione visibly blanched and dropped her wand. Draco smirked and left, feeling good knowing that his job there was done.

It took awhile for the color to return to Hermione's face. Harry and Ron, especially, were infuriated. They offered to pummel Draco, but Hermione refused to be irresponsible as Head Girl. She didn't want there to be anymore tension between the Slytherin and the Gryffindors than there already was.

The door slid in for a second time while Harry and Ron were their new techniques for Quidditch they had devised over the course of the summer together and Hermione was reading the newly revised copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _The trio stopped abruptly what they were doing and pointed their wands at their visitor and yelled the disarming spell and then, "Stupefy!" The trio then waited for a yell or a "thump" that imposed that their victim, hopefully Draco Malfoy, was immobile and helpless. But no sound came. The possibilities that the person, whoever he was, of being able to use a shield (wandless) to block out three spells coming from training, but skillful aurors were slim to none. Either he had gone off or had silently fallen to the ground. This disturbed them greatly for they didn't know where their prey had gone and even worse, they couldn't see a thing.

Gradually, their vision came back and for the first time, they noticed that this intruder was not Malfoy or any Hogwarts student for that matter. This could be real trouble.

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic , so please give me feedback. I need to know that this is going to be good. I promise the upcoming chapters will be full of envy, greed, love, passion, friendships, and of course Malfoy is going to make himself look like an idiot! Can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tragedy 

The intruder had long shiny dark brown, almost black, hair that went past her shoulders. Her hair was in small waves, making it look between straight and wavy. Her eyes were a clear ocean of blue with a twinkle similar to Dumbledore's. Her smooth radiant skin was soft to the touch and had a nice tan that added a glow. She was dressed in tight low-rise jeans with a green and black v-neck tank top. Her blue crystal necklace brought out her eyes. There was only one word that could describe her: HOT. Harry gaped in awe at the angel in front of him and didn't seem to notice that he was literally drooling.

Hermione took control of the situation and gave the girl her wand back. She proceeded with the introductions.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Sorry about the…er…attack. We mistook you for a prick we know. But that doesn't mean you're one." She added hastily.

To everyone's surprise, this caused the girl to burst out laughing. He laughter rang out beautifully. Hermione took advantage of this moment to close Harry's mouth while the girl wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, that's okay. By the way, I'm Cassandra Ariadne Razalas. I'm a transfer here at Hogwarts and I was just wondering if I could join you guys, all the other compartments are full."

"Uh…uh. Y-yeah. Sure. C-come in." Harry stuttered.

Ron chuckled at this and Hermione tried her best to suppress a giggle. They both realized that someone was already developing a crush on the new student.

The four talked for a while, mainly Cassandra telling them about her life before Hogwarts, since she already knew about the Golden Trio. Cassandra had gone to Beauxbaxtons before transferring to Hogwarts for her seventh year, where she was to be under the guardianship of Dumbledore.

At a young age, she had witnessed her parents' and relatives' murders by Voldemort first hand at a family reunion and since then, Cassandra was under the care of one of the professors at Beauxbaxtons, Artemis Gregg, a family friend. Unfortunately, the school had recently been under the attack of death-eaters and her guardian was killed also. That left Dumbledore, who was stated in the death will to be the next guardian in case something should happen the Gregg.

Her story stunned the Golden Trio. They couldn't understand how Cassandra could be so strong after having to witness so many deaths. From her attitude, they knew that she wasn't the kind of person to go moping around about her life and feeling sorry for herself.

Hermione, being a person who took notice of every little detail, suddenly realized that their new friend had not told them how she managed to create a force field earlier without her wand. Hermione's curiosity managed to take a hold on her and she found herself blurting out, "Where did learn to do wandless magic like that?"

This peaked Harry's and Ron's interest also. They all leaned forward to hear her answer. Cassandra gave them a mischievous grin.

"I'm a mage."

"Once upon a time there was a girl 

_You wouldn't really call her typical_

_She likes to make everyone curious _

_One day, she's gonna be famous."_

-"Sharada" by Skye Sweetnam


End file.
